Romance To The Fullest
by zmanthaysabel
Summary: Love was never wrong. Seirin became a high-topper team. But on their fourth year, She disappeared. 3 years after graduating college, Will they finally see the coach again? NOTE- I have fictional characters to cope up with the lack of female characters HyuugaXRiko IzukiXFC KurokoXFC KagamiXFC MitobeXFC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Chance**

After a few years, the old Seirin team was still there; Alive and kicking. But on the senior's fourth year, The Coach suddenly disappeared. Bringing their team down. After 5 years, the team moved on and had their own jobs. Kuroko owns a kindergarten school of his own. Kagami became the captain of a ship that goes around all over the world. Kiyoshi now is a famous coach of basketball. Hyuuga became a serious veterinarian. Izuki didn't become a joker. Instead, he's like Junpei, but he's a pediatrician. Mitobe became a famous musician, Koganei owns a sports gym and Tsuchida became a manager for artists. The coach? I'll reveal that soon.

Kuroko was busy today. Today is the first day of classes. Momoi is one of his assistant teachers. Aomine is his security guard, Murasakibara was his chef, Akashi was his Sports coordinator, Midorima was one of his teachers and Kise is their very own school doctor.

"**Tetsu, how's the first class of third grades?" **Aomine asked.

"**They seem to be doing well." **Tetsuya said. **"Yamabuki-san has taken charge of them."**

"**Kuro-chin, you seem to have calmed down." **Murasakibara said, chewing on his bubblegum.

"**Tetsu-kun! The new student is here!" **Momoi said. **"What's the big deal Momicchi?" **Kise asked the pink-head.

"**STUPID! The new kid's mother is Kasamatsu-san!"**

"**You mean, MY SENPAI'S KID?! But… My Senpai is with Kagami-kun!"**

"**Baka no!"**

As the two continued chatting, Akashi comes in the room. **"Umm, Tetsuya, someone wants to see you."**

"**Hai. Excuse me." **Tetsuya leaved the room. **"Akashicchi. Why is Kurokocchi called?"**

"**The woman is widowed. She wants her daughter to be safe."**

"**This woman- is she Kasamatsu-senpai's widow?"**

"**Liya. She's another story. She's Karukama Usagi. Her husband died. And she's just our age."**

"**What grade is her kid?"**

"**Nursery."**

"**Oh.. So she had him when she was just 21. Poor girl."**

Meanwhile, at Kuroko**, **he saw Usagi. She was petite and beautiful. Too beautiful for a widow. **"Um.. Kuroko-san, this is Karukama Kin. Her father died recently.. I don't want her to suffer her pains. Her father was killed right infront of her."**

"**I see. Usagi-san."**

"**Kuroko-san, Arigatougozaimasu."**

"**Hai."**

Kuroko bent his knee to see the little girl's face. **"Kin-chan. Daijobudesuka?"**

"**OTOU-SAN!" **Kin hugged Kuroko. Kuroko was shocked. _As far as I remember, I don't have a child. _Kuroko thought.

"**You look just like her father." **Usagi complimented. **"Kin-chan. Let's go." **Kuroko politely bowed at Usagi and took Kin with him. _Why do they look so alike. Everytime I see him, I see Haruo. Why? _ Usagi thought as she drove away. She had a smile with her face as she went to her work, the bank. Her boss was waiting for her. **"Gomenasai, Riko-chan. Kin-chan's first day is today." **Usagi said to her boss who was happy. **"Have you met Kuroko-kun?"**

"**Hai. And like you said. His eyes would tell nothing."**

"**I told you. Hey.. did you see someone other than him?"**

"**Someone? Oh yes, I did see someone with heterochromatic eyes."**

"**Akashi. Anyone else?"**

"**Nope. No one." **_Who is this person that Riko-san wanted to know about? _Usagi wondered.

"**Oi, Usagi. I'm going to the new vet. Karin's sick."**

"**Oh. The Labrador retriever? How is she." **Riko took her coat **"Not good." **Riko went outside, rode her car. She saw her retriever sleeping. **"You'll be alright, Karin."**

Riko drove to the Rikonshuu Animal Hospital. She was greeted by her friend, who's also a vet, but is specialized in medicine than animals. **"Ruka-chan!"**

"**Riko! What brings you here?" **

"**Karin's sick."**

"**Oh, A retriever? There's one good person in those things here. You should be able to find him at the third floor."**

"**Thanks but, can't you do it?"**

"**Sorry, Riko, but my sister's daughter is sick. I have to go. I'm really sorry."**

"**No, It's alright. Oh, Haruka, what is the name of the doctor?"**

"**I don't know the name but his surname might be Hyuuga."**

**O.O- Riko "Chotto! HYUUGA?! AS IN JUNPEI HYUUGA?"**

"**Doshutamo? Haruka?" **A boy's voice suddenly startled Riko. **"Ah! Hyuuga-kun! A girl came here asking for help." **Riko faced Hyuuga.

Black meets Marroon.

"**Coach..?"**

"**W-what do you mean? I never knew you."**

"**Eh..?!"**

"**Riko-chan! You know Hyuuga-kun?"**

"**Haruka!"**

"**Nani?"**

"**Riko.." **_what happened to you? _Hyuuga wanted to ask.

"**Yo! Hyuuga!"**

"**Kiyoshi." **_KIYOSHI?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? _Riko thought. **"Excuse me, I'm needed at the bank. Hyuuga-sensei, Please take care of Karin." **Riko excused herself.

_Riko… why did you leave us, back then? Why? _Hyuuga thought.

"**Yo. Hyuuga, Kiyoshi!" **Izuki and Mitobe soon came.

"**Yosh! We're all here!" **Koga and Tsuchi soon arrived.

"**Bakano. We forgot something." **Izuki said. They all looked to the pediatrician who said something. **"Haruka, why are you still here?" **Izuki asked Haruka.

"**ME?! Oh, I was about to leave, old man." **Haruka said to Izuki, obviously pissed at the guy.

"**Ok, now that that's gone, Where's Kuroko and Kagami?" **Kiyoshi asked.

"**Somewheeeereee~ Over the rainbow." **Izuki said.

"**Izuki, stop that."**

"**Kagami said that he would love to come with us but his dock to Tokyo was later at 3:20. And Kuroko's still somewhere over his elementary school."**

"**Let's fetch them both!"**

"**Sure."**

"**I wish the coach will be with us." **Tsuchida said.

The mood suddenly turned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Woooooh! ROCK N ROLL!**

Meanwhile, Haruka left after Izuki told her to. She was absolutely pissed. Just then, she received a message from Riko.

**From: Riko =)**

**Haruka-chan. Gomenasai if I left you. Let's meet up at Paprika-Chan's restaurant.**

_Oh. So she'll make up for it.. _Haruka thought. She rode through the highway.

Meanwhile, over at Kuroko's school…

"**KURO-CHIN! KIYOSHI AND GANG ARE HERE." **Murasakibara said.

"**Sumimatsen. Demo, can you help me? Can you find Usagi-san? She works at the bank at the next street. Her child is really…. Getting to the point." **Kuroko said and the former Seirin players shivered. **"I'll go look for her." **Hyuuga said as he drove away.

"**Izuki." **Midorima called him.

"**Yes?"**

"**Your old coach works at that bank."**

The former Seirin's eyes widened. Just then, Mitobe received a message.

**From: Paprika-sama**

**Mitobe-kun! We need you now! Please! The visitors came in earlier as expected!**

Mitobe showed his friends what he just got and they all nodded at him.

Meanwhile, at the bank.

"**Excuse me, is Usagi-san here?" **Hyuuga asked a girl with brown hair (Who is Riko) Riko faced Hyuuga.

"**Just a minute. Anyway, Hyuuga-sensei, how's my dog?"**

"**Coach. Stop the formalities. And your dog is fine. She just needs some rest at the hospital."**

"**Oh, I see. Usagi! Hyuuga-kun's waiting for you." **Riko excused herself and started crying at the comfort room. She can't take it. Leaving her teammates like a coward. But she had to. She didn't have a choice.. Most especially.. **She left the man she loved.**

The same time, at the dock.

"**MAN! It's good to be back at Tokyo, neh Kiriki." **Kagami told Kiriki Asuma, who was his companion and CIC in the ship.

"**Yep. See you next time Kagami! I'm going to see my friends."**

"**Ch-chotto, Kiriki."**

"**Nani?"**

"**CAN I HAVE A RIDE TO MASAMUNE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL?"**

Kiriki sweatdropped. _By now, I should've known that this is how he is. _She thought. **"Yeah, sure." **Kiriki left her car in her brother's car shop so it's not like it will get lost. She really has this soft spot for Kagami. They grew up in America together, and she was a member of the soccer team. She used to bully him and Himuro a lot. She also has a few tricks in basketball which makes her a formidable opponent during Kagami's college.

"**Tiger, why are you going to that school? Are you married and your wife asks you to get your kid and are you planning to bring him with me?"**

"**WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!"**

"**IT POPPED OUT OF MY MIND, YOU CAN'T BLAME ME!"**

"**I'm not!"**

"**Then at least answer my question!"**

"**No- No- No. My best friend works there."**

"**ohhhhhhhhhhh. Kuroko Tetsuya?"**

"**Hmphhh? How did you know?"**

"**Hell, I nearly said Kuroko during my CIC-ing."**

"**Really?!"**

"**You told me MUCH about him!"**

"**Sorry!"**

"**We're here!"**

Kagami went out the car. **"Thank you, Asuna."**

"**Wait.. Is that USAGI?!"**

"**Did you hear me?"**

"**USAGIIII!"**

"**Kagami-kun, your girlfriend's worse than you." **Kuroko told Kagami.

"**FIRST OF ALL, ASUNA is NOT my girlfriend. SECOND, wow, you have a kid?" **Kuroko smacked Kagami at the neck. **"Bakagami. She's Usagi-san's child."**

"**Hahaha! I Miss those times." **Izuki remarked.

"**Aha. So you finally showed up." **Kiyoshi said.

"**WAIT! Are you Kiyoshi Teppei?" **Asuna asked.

"**Yes, miss what can I do for you?"**

"**Sakura's fuming mad. She texted me before dock that if I ever met a man who's tall and who's name is Kiyoshi Teppei, I should tell him that Sakura will kill him. Oh, she also said to meet her at Kanakana Restaurant."**

"**That's where Mitobe works!" **Koga said.

"**I don't know where that is."**

"**I'm actually on my way. Want to come?" **Asuma said.

"**ASUMA! We're coming too. Aida-san and I."**

"**Oh. Ok. Aida will probably be the best. I mean, earliest."**

"**Probably."**

When they got there, it was a full-house. Since Mitobe was playing today. Paprika was another beautiful woman. The reason why Mitobe immediately fell in love with the girl. Paprika approached them. **"Ohayou, Minna! Today's a full house. And today is pair night. People who would sit to each other have to be pairs of boys and girls. We have three more girls who are in waiting. Haruka, Kamichama and Mitobe's sis."**

"**Um.. can I take Mitobe's sis?" **Tsuchida said. **"TSUCCHU! Let's go!" **

Tsucchida and Kanade, Mitobe's sis, Took a table. **"Kamichama-chan. HEYYY. It's KOGANEI."**

"**HOI! Ugly neko-kun!"**

Koga and Kamichama drifted to a table.

"**Asuna, we better go." **Kagami told Asuna and Asuna just followed.

"**Uhhh. Where's Sakura?" **Kiyoshi asked Paprika.

"**Oh. At the bathroom. She's been vomiting a lot."**

"**WHUT?!" **Kiyoshi said as he ran towards the restroom.

"**Is it possible that that Sakura is pregnant and Teppei's the father?" **Izuki asked.

"**Maybe. Sakura and Teppei ARE dating."**Hyuuga said. **"WHUUUT?!" **Riko asked, shocked. **"So shocked, Riko?" **Haruka asked. **"Izuki, we have a score to settle."**

"**Yeah, right Haruka." **Izuki and Haruka made their way to another table.

"**Oh. So, Usagi-san. I have to talk to you about Kin-chan." **Kuroko and Usagi moved to a table. Leaving the coach and Captain alone.

"**So, shall we, Riko?"**

"**Y-yeah." **The two sat on the vacant table. It's funny that no one recognized the coach, since she had longer hair now and she was wearing a ponytail and sunglasses.

"**Why did you leave us back then, Coach?"**

"**I had to."**

"**Why?"**

"**Couz…. I… I… I…. My father… he went to work somewhere near Shutoku. So.. I moved to."**

"**So.. You left without a trace?"**

"**Sorry. Hyuuga."**

Meanwhile, at the comfort room, Sakura was still vomiting. **"SAKURA!"**

"**KIYOSHI! GET IN HERE! NOW!"**

"**That's the ladies' room!"**

"**STUPID! It's UNISEX!"**

"**Alright!" **Kiyoshi went inside. Seeing his girlfriend weak makes him sad. **"Kiyoshi.. There's something you should know.."**

"**I'm pregnant."**


End file.
